


Outtakes: X-Men: First Class

by Thistlerose



Series: Streams That Never Find the Sea -aka- Outtakes [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Multi, Outtakes, ratings vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes (both complete and mostly-complete) that never made it into actual stories. Ships, ratings, and warnings differ by chapter so see notes for more information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night after Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ages, featuring Raven and Angel.
> 
> This one was going to be good. :( It was about Raven's first night after leaving Charles paralyzed on the beach, and all her conflicted feelings. She was going to have a tense conversation with Angel about why, if she can disguise herself as anything, she chooses to disguise herself as a blonde white girl. And then I never figured out what was going to happen next. That would have been interesting, although maybe not something I can talk about with any authority.

The night after Cuba, Mystique stood alone in the bathroom of the abandoned house that Erik had chosen for their temporary headquarters. Facing the cracked and dirty mirror, she unzipped her uniform slowly and wriggled out of it. The air in the bathroom was cold, and she shivered as the protective material slid away from her body. Still, she let it fall, and when it lay crumpled on the shell-pink tiles at her feet, she stepped cautiously away from it.

She should throw it out, she thought. Bury it. Burn it. She didn’t need it anymore, didn’t even want it. Beast had designed it for her, and when she thought of Hank, something hard and bitter trembled in the pit of her stomach.

But the uniform was _all_ she had from her old life.

Torn, she poked her toe at the cuff of a sleeve.

In her natural blue state, Mystique’s senses were sharp. Even so, she almost jumped when the door handle turned unexpectedly, and Angel poked her head in.

“Oh, sorry!” Angel said, not sounding particularly apologetic. “I should’ve knocked.”

“It’s okay.” Mystique bent quickly and gathered the uniform up in her arms. As she started toward the door, Angel raised her eyebrows.

“You know there are guys out there, right?” she said, hitching her shoulder. “Lehnsherr, Riptide, and Azazel?”

Mystique looked at her quizzically. “So?”

“ _So_.” Angel jerked her chin at Mystique. “Excuse me, but you don’t seem like the type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means…” By then they were standing quite close, on either side of the quarter-open door, so Angel had to tilt her head back to look Mystique right in the eye. The dark lashes twitched, then lowered. “Never mind.”

Belligerent curiosity beat in Mystique’s chest, but she forced herself to shrug. She and Angel had been fighting on opposite sides less than six hours ago; their tempers were still hot. Clutching the uniform, she stepped back so Angel could push the door open the rest of the way.

They switched places, carefully avoiding brushing shoulders or meeting each other’s eyes. When she was alone in the hallway outside the closed bathroom door, Mystique allowed herself to slump a little. “I did the right thing,” she muttered. “I _did_.”

She headed for the kitchen, where she found Erik seated at the table, studying what looked like a map.


	2. "Blue Silk" deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen for language. Darwin/Alex. 
> 
> This scene was originally intended for inclusion [Blue Silk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396678) (which _is_ quite explicit, just FYI) but it didn't feel quite right. (Quick summary of _Blue Silk_ : Darwin thinks it would be hot if Alex wore women's underwear. Alex isn't into it at first, but he can't just say no because he's kind of messed up, so he keeps teasing Darwin about it, and Darwin gets irritated.)
> 
> I like the idea that Alex is a bad driver, but I guess the scene just broke up the flow of the story and there was really no reason to take the boys out of the mansion for an extended period of time.

They were driving north on the Garden State, after having spent the day in Newark, picking up supplies for Hank. Darwin’s mood, which hadn’t been that great all day, was steadily getting worse as traffic on the parkway fluctuated. It might have been all right if he’d been the one driving, since then, at least, he’d have felt more in control. But Alex had asked if he could drive, insisting that he needed practice – which was certainly true – and Darwin hadn’t felt like arguing.

A decision he now regretted.

So there they were on the parkway, with a trunk full of things that, individually, would probably not have aroused much suspicion but, taken together, could have gotten the two of them into a whole lot of trouble. And Alex didn’t seem concerned. He was blithely weaving in and out of traffic, his right hand fiddling absently with the radio dial. He couldn’t settle on a station. He’d find one that was playing Elvis or Johnny Cash or Carl Perkins – Alex had a thing for rockabilly, which Darwin didn’t share – sing along atonally for a chorus or two, then flip to another station.

It was annoying, but Darwin figured he could survive another two hours of it. Less, if traffic eased up and actually stayed light. Then Alex said, “Shit, oh shitshit,” in a voice that made Darwin’s stomach drop.

“What?” he said through his teeth.

“There’s a cop. Shit.”

By then, Darwin had heard the siren too. He leaned over and glanced into the rearview mirror, and yeah, there was a cop all right, lights flashing red and blue as it accelerated toward them.

“Shit, what do I do?”

“Slow the fuck down,” Darwin snapped.

Alex slammed on the brakes, tossing them both forward. Darwin clutched the door handle with his right hand, instinctively throwing his left arm across Alex’s chest so he wouldn’t knock into the steering wheel. Behind them, he heard a cacophony of horns.

“I said slow down, not stop!”

Alex pushed his arm aside. “Okay! Shit, will you let me drive?”

Darwin sank back in his seat. By that time, the cop car had swerved around them and was closing in on a beige Pontiac in the far left lane. Darwin closed his eyes and touched massaged his temples with the tips of his thumb and middle finger. “He wasn’t even after us. Jesus Christ, Alex.”

Alex started accelerating slowly. “I didn’t know,” he said. “Hey, that girl just flipped me off.”

“Forget about her,” said Darwin. “Just get us home alive.”

“You sound tired.”

“I _am_ tired.” _And you’re not helping._

“Sorry.”

“Just drive.”

Alex drove. For about six miles, it was quiet except for the radio, which neither of them touched. Dusty Springfield sang about not knowing what to do with herself, which Darwin supposed he could understand. Next, they played Herman’s Hermit’s “I’m Into Something Good,” a song that set Darwin’s teeth on edge. Then Alex said, in a too-bright tone, “It would’ve been bad if that cop had pulled us over.” He paused a moment, then added, “Especially if he’d strip-searched me.”

Darwin took a deep breath, then said as he exhaled, “Just tell me you’re joking. Tell me, and then just don’t say anything else for the rest of the ride. Please.”

He didn’t think he’d said it too harshly, but Alex was quiet, and his silence was somehow … taut. Darwin opened his eyes and glanced over at him. Alex was sitting up very straight, his gaze on the road ahead of them. His face bore no expression, but the hands gripping the steering wheel were white-knuckled.

“Alex,” Darwin said.

“I was joking. Okay? Sorry.”

Those were the last words either of them spoke between there and North Salem.


End file.
